Retribution
by fish61
Summary: Ted is back and makes it personal. Can the team save the one's they love, or will the team finally have met their match?
1. Chapter 1

**Rights belong to CBS**

**This is ****Retribution**** the sequel to Chi-town showdown**

**Sorry it has taken so long but its show time**

As the rest of the team is on a plane coming home from a draining case in Seattle the team was all sleeping except for Hotch and Morgan. Hotch was looking at requests for the team's assistance and Morgan was listening to music. Morgan took off his head phones and sighed heavily.

"Hotch; you ever get a feeling that something isn't right?" Morgan asked as Hotch glanced up from the papers strewn across the table.

"Only during cases." Hotch said looking at Morgan.

"I've just got a weird vibe right now, you know what I mean?" Morgan asked as Hotch watched him.

"I know what you mean but it's probably just the case catching up to you." Hotch said returning his attention to the papers. Truth be told Hotch has had a weird feeling creeping up on him since before this case.

"You're probably right." Morgan said putting his headphones back on and trying to get some sleep. When the plane touched down the team got into their cars and went home. When Morgan got to his home he sensed something was very wrong. He drew out his gun and opened the door into his house.

"Savannah?!" Morgan called out as he turned the lights on, but the house was quiet. He walked upstairs and found nothing, except for a note on the bed.

Hotch finally returned to his apartment and was eager to see Jack. He unlocked the door and went to Jack's bedroom, but it was empty except a note on Jack's pillow.

JJ got home and was surprised to find William wasn't home. Assuming that metro needed extra hands for the night she walked in and went to Henry's bedroom but instead she found William bound and gagged to the bed with a letter on his chest.

"Oh my god!" JJ said rushing over to Will to untie him. "Will where is Henry?" JJ asked as she ungagged him.

"He was kidnapped, I came home early and found this guy in Henry's room, he attacked me so quickly I didn't even realize he had hit me but I was down and out. I woke up and was tied to Henry's bed." He said crying as JJ untied him.

"I have to call the team." She said, but as she said that she got texts from both Hotch and Morgan saying that they all had to meet up at the BAU A.S.A.P. "This can't be good." JJ said holding back tears as she started running towards her car with Will running after her. "No you need to stay here in case he calls, or the cops need help." JJ said as she grabbed her keys.

"Ok, I probably need to be checked by medics anyway so you go and find the son of a bitch who took Henry" Will said picking up the phone and calling 911.

JJ rushed to the BAU and the team was already in the conference room. "Somebody took Henry" JJ said tears starting to flow down her face.

"We know." Hotch said with an uncharacteristic amount of fear and anger in his face. "Somebody has taken Jack and Savannah, and also claims to have kidnapped William Reid, Kevin Lynch, Joy and Meg. Meg is confirmed and Rossi is on the phone with his son in law while Reid is trying to find his dad." Hotch said as the whole room felt like a funeral.

"Who did this?" Kate asked pale as a bed sheet sitting down.

"You don't know him, but his name is Ted Radar." Hotch said sliding Kate a photo of Ted

"The guy who killed all those gangbangers in Chicago?" Kate asked picking up the photo of Ted

"Yes, he wanted to start a gang war that would exterminate the gang population in Chicago but we captured him. Unfortunately he escaped while the transfer convoy he was on was ambushed by the gangs. He is one of the smartest, and dangerous unsub's we have ever come across. Garcia has been keeping tabs on crimes that match his m.o. and have found some in Ohio and Pennsylvania and a couple in Maryland but we can't confirm them." Hotch said while Rossi reentered the room

"She was going to fly out and surprise me when we got back she got on and now Ted has her." Rossi said sweating a little bit as Reid came in.

"I spoke to one of his coworkers and he said my dad has been missing for two weeks but no report was filed because they thought he had drunk himself to death." Reid said as he sat down glancing at the picture of Ted.

Suddenly Hotch's phone went off and he answered it, knowing who was on the other line.

"Hello Agent Hotchner, long time no talk am I right?" Ted said cackling as Hotch put it on speaker. "As you all know in my possession know are people you all care about. Now to business, in the restroom in the reception area you should find a laptop, which is how we will be communicating from now on." The line went dead as Morgan radioed downstairs to search the lobby and to bring up the laptop. The search yielded nothing and the laptop was brought up.

"Alright you son of a bitch what game do you have for us to play?" Morgan asked as they hooked the laptop up. When the screen came on a terrifying scene was shown. All tied in a circle were Jack, Henry, Kevin, Savannah, Joy, Meg, and William. All were gagged as the camera kept spinning around them.

"I told you I would have my vengeance." As the screen switched to Ted with the prisoners in the background. "Now, this is what is going to happen, you all are going to vote on which prisoner I am going to kill, but if you don't come to a conclusion in one hour, I'm going to kill all of them at once." Ted said as he started to laugh his almost inhuman laugh as the screen switched back to the prisoners.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rights belong to CBS**

**This is ****Retribution**** the sequel to Chi-town showdown**

The team sat in stunned silence as the camera continued to revolve around their loved ones.

"How in the hell?" Morgan asked looking away from the laptop. "Garcia, try to back trace the connection." Morgan said running a hand over his head.

"Are we really going to vote?" Spencer asked looking at the laptop.

"No, that is not how we do things." JJ said as Hotch anxiously passed stroking his chin.

"I just looked at the system he's using there's no way I can find him in time, I'll be able to find him eventually but I can't do it in less than an hour." Garcia said working on her laptop.

"Damnit, damn him." Rossi said pounding the table. "He knows where we live and our personal information."

"I'll call Emily and see if she can help us." JJ said getting up and walking out of the room.

"We're going to have to vote." Hotch said cocking his head and sighing looking defeated.

"Hotch we can't give in to his demands like this." Morgan said pointing to the laptop which now displayed a countdown clock and was already at 50 minutes.

"We have no choice. He knows exactly what he is doing, he's made this game and is so far ahead of us we have no chance of catching up in 50 minutes." Hotch said pointing to the clock.

"Well since you put it that way, who are we going to vote for?" Kate asked twisting her ring as Meg rolled by on the screen.

"Definitely not the kids." Reid said as he looked at his godson on the screen.

"I don't know how my grandson would be able to grow up without a mother" Rossi said seeing Joy go by on the camera.

"Vote for my dad." Spencer said looking as the camera focused on him for a second, with tears beginning to flow down his face.

"Spencer." Hotch began to say.

"No, it's not that I want him to die, it's just that of the hostages he is the oldest and even though I love him, I don't know who else." Reid said looking at the camera as the camera kept spinning around the hostages.

"Emily said that they are busy dealing with security risks and that she can't help us." JJ said walking back into the room.

"We've reached a decision." Hotch began to say but JJ cut him off.

"Are you serious Hotch? We're seriously caving into his demands of choosing who he's going to kill." JJ shouted angrily gesturing towards the laptop.

"Do you think I like this?!" Hotch shouted back at her showing that Ted is already getting to the team. "We've decided that Spencer's dad is going to be killed Hotch said as Reid blew into a tissue that Kate had given him. "Garcia how's the trace coming?" Hotch asked turning to Garcia.

"Slower than expected, it's hard for me to focus and his network and defenses are greater than I have anticipated." As the clock ticked below 30 minutes.

"Focus on breaking his defenses, let us take care of everything else. Alright baby girl." Morgan said stroking her hand.

"Ok." Garcia said turning back to her laptop.

"Let's try to figure out where he is holding them." Rossi said sitting up in his chair and turning to the laptop.

"No windows visible could mean warehouse. It would give him space and quiet." Kate said looking at the camera.

"Unlikely, he's close by so that means it's probably the basement of an empty house." Hotch said as he carefully looked at the background of the screen.

"That's a start but we all know how many abandoned houses there are out here." Morgan said as his girlfriend went by on camera.

"Am I beginning to get inside your heads special agents?" Ted said reappearing on the screen smirking.

"We've decided" Hotch said as Ted raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Alright which lovely hostage of you decided to kill?" Ted said slightly raising his voice for the hostages to hear. "Hold on." Ted said as he reached for something off camera. "I have maxed out the volume so my guests can hear your decision." Ted said grinning wickedly as the team glanced at each other.

"We have decided." Hotch said pausing and he could hear the echo in the basement. "Spencer's dad." Hotch said as William dropped his head and began to sob.

"I'm sorry Dad, I love you." Spencer said walking to the laptop as Ted stood up.

"William, you son and his friends have chosen your life is worth the least." Ted said taking a revolver from his belt and walking over to the hostages. He untied William and threw him to the ground. Ted then grabbed William and dragged him over to the kids.

"Oh my god." Garcia said watching the screen.

"You see kiddies this is what happens when your parents are weak and cave in to a very bad man." Ted said laughing as he pulled the trigger spraying William's brains all over the floor and kids. Spencer sank to the ground and the children screamed in terror. "Now I am going to give you two hours to choose the next person to die, but you won't see your loved ones until then." Ted said and the screen went black and then a timer appeared on screen and two hours started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rights belong to CBS**

**This is Retribution**

The team sat in stunned silence except for Spencer sniffing as they looked at the clock winding down.

"That sick twisted bastard." Garcia said breaking the silence and the team snapped out of their collective trance.

"Garcia, call anybody who can help you and send them everything we have." Hotch said as he went to go comfort Reid who was still on the floor crying.

"Will do sir." Garcia said and she pulled out her phone and tried calling some of her old hacking buddies.

"Hotch, security went over the footage and they said that the cameras saw him entering the building 5 hours ago, so 4 hours before he called us." Morgan said as he too tried to comfort Reid. "Come on kid get up, at the very least sit in a chair." Morgan said hoisting spencer up and putting him into a chair.

"I'm going to call Will and see when Ted was in our house." JJ said taking out her phone and calling home.

"Spencer we need you." Kate said walking over to him as Spencer stopped crying and just putting his head into his hands.

"I know just give me a minuet." Spencer said and just staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to set up a map for you Spencer, for whenever you're ready." David said standing up and heading to his office.

"Morgan, call SWAT for when we find him, have them on standby." Hotch said as Morgan nodded and he walked out as Mateo Cruz walked into the room.

"Chief Cruz." Hotch said and stiffened as Cruz looked around the room, pausing his gaze on Spencer and the laptop which was now ticking away again.

"Agent Hotchner, it has come to my attention that there is a situation that has never happened before." Cruz said looking at the laptop again.

"You have no idea." Hotchner said looking back at the clock which continued to wind down.

"What has happened?" Cruz asked looking back at Hotch.

"Ted has only killed one hostage, Spencer's father, and has given us another two hours to decide his next victim." Hotch said, pausing before he said decide glancing at the clock.

"I've called the director and the FBI tech team is coming aboard to help us." Cruz said looking at Spencer who had a blank stare looking at nothing.

"Thank you Cruz." Hotch said.

"Just catch this monster." Cruz said walking back out of the room.

"Guys, I think I have something." Garcia said and the team rushed over to her. Using our estimates on the area of where he could be I looked up houses that were using heavy, and I mean heavy internet. And I found 3 houses. One is owned by a family that has 4 kids all teens so no surprise there, another is a house that is really an office for a small business that helps locals with computer issues, but the third one which is 15 minutes from here, the owners are out of the country, but their house is eating up internet." Garcia said pointing to each one.

"You're awesome Garcia." Hotch said looking at the address and starting to run out the door, the rest of the team followed, even Spencer event though his face was still a blank mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Ted stood up from his desk and started to go into his escape process, reprogramming the laptop to stream to his phone. He then took out a tape recorder and set it next to the laptop, and then he walked over to his friends and started to take the tape off of their mouths. The kids just stared at the body that was in front of them, Kevin started panting as the tape came off his mouth; Savannah however turned and faced Ted as he grinned.

"They're coming and they're going to catch you, and you are going to rot in prison, you sick son of a bitch." Savannah said and Ted rolled his head back and laughed.

"You think that they are going to catch me?!" Ted said leaning down getting right into her face, "I've beaten them, even your knight in shining armor Derek." Ted said chuckling as she stared defiantly back at him. He then suddenly slapped her scaring the kids and causing Savannah to bleed from the lip.

"Hey pick on someone else you asshole!" Kevin suddenly screamed at him. Ted looked up and circled around to him as Kevin leaned back. Ted then punched him sending his glasses to the floor and a tooth, Ted punched him again and Kevin slumped over in his chair unconscious. He then walked back to Savannah and squatted down so they were level again.

"Now I need you to do something, I need you to tell you knight and his friends that they really need to listen to the tape that I have over there before they untie you. It's for their best interest and yours." He said stoking her face and smearing the blood that was dribbling down her front. He stood up and walked to the door and opened it and turned back to them, "We really should do this again, and remember I can do it again. Good bye everybody and remember to tell them to listen to the tape." He said turning around and strolled outside closing the door behind him.

"We're five minutes from the house Garcia." Hotch said as he, Rossi, Kate, and spencer sped to the house, with Morgan and JJ behind them.

"Just so you know sir the laptop has gone dark so he probably knows your coming." Garcia said looking at the laptop and then getting back to her laptop. "Swat is also on their way and they are going to be getting there about ten minutes.

"We're going to have to go in without them." Hotch said glancing in his mirror back at Morgan.

"Be careful sir, please bring them back and come back yourself." Garcia said hanging up, and now she had to play the waiting game. They soon pulled in front of the house and got out of the cars.

"Kate, Spencer, and Rossi go around back, Morgan and JJ we'll take the front." Hotch said as they jogged to their positions. Morgan gave a countdown and kicked the front door open.

"FBI!" Morgan shouted with his gun out in front of him.

"Down here!" They heard shouting coming from their left. They hustled over and opened the door and ran downstairs. They found Rossi, Spencer, and Kate holstering their weapons.

"He's not here, not that I am surprised." JJ said holstering her gun. They started walking towards their loved ones and William's body.

"Wait!" Savannah said and the team froze, "He said to play that tape before you free us, and that it's for our best interests." Savannah said looking over to the desk that had the laptop and tape recorder on it. Hotch walked over and picked up the tape and pressed play.

"Hello friends, I must say I am happy you found them, but you of all people should know that I always have an ace up my sleeve." Ted's voice came from Hotch's hand and the agents' hearts started to pump a little faster as they heard that. My guests are tied up except for however many you have had me kill. Anyway I have two phones, one is steaming what the laptop's webcam can see, which are my new best friends, the second phone I have will be used to call the bomb which the chairs are tied to and the bomb has enough power to make this house a bunch of matchsticks. Just like earlier there are rules, one the laptop cannot be shut down, moved, or anything else, two from entering I am giving you ten minutes to decide who to kill and to do it, if you don't come to an decision in that time everybody dies, and third you could chose for one of you to sacrifice yourself and I will allow you to free the hostages, but that means some has to die or all of you die. Clock's ticking." The tape ended and the team looked at each other and the hostages who were all shocked, and the kids were crying.

"Son of a fucking bitch." Morgan said whispered as he looked towards his girlfriend. They rushed to their loved ones but didn't untie them. They could see the wires and could tell that Ted wasn't bluffing.

"We don't know how much time we have left." Hotch said as he anxiously tried console Jack who was crying.

"Kill me." Kevin mumbled through his swollen mouth.

"No we will not do this; we can't bend to the same person twice in one day." Morgan said standing up.

"I guess now we have to decide who." Rossi said taking his gun out and taking the safety off.

"Morgan, you do it." Kevin said looking at Morgan who took a sharp intake of breath. Morgan walked over and took Rossi's gun and walked over to Kevin.

"Kevin I am so sorry. Morgan said his voice cracking.

"Just do it." Kevin said looking straight at the webcam. Morgan pulled the trigger but looked away as Kevin's body jerked and blood splattered all over the floor as JJ and Hotch covered the kids' ears and turned them away from it. Silence fell except for the kids' sniffling as they tried not to cry. The team then undid the binds and took them outside as ems was rushing down the street. Morgan and Spencer remained down in the basement as Spencer sat in the chair that was next to his father's body and Morgan just stared at Kevin's body. After a while they managed to leave and joined the team who were huddled with their loved ones.

"Bomb squad is going to go in there and take care of the bomb. Techies found two phones lying in the grass four houses down." Hotch said talking to them as Jack clung to his arm. Hotch's phone rang and the team all glanced at him and Hotch pulled his arm free of Jack's grasp. "Agent Hotchner." Aaron said looking around and walking away and the team followed him. "Congratulations, agents on another successful day, the hostages were saved and you get to go home to with them, well except the two you killed, but this was only the beginning. The main part of our story has yet to begin, but you know something, I like D.C. I'm thinking of calling it home, let's see how D.C. handles my craft." Ted said laughing at the end of it. "Best of luck agents, and don't worry, I'll let you know which crimes are mine, no more petty gangbangers, I'm moving up and no one is safe." Ted said as the team looked at each other worryingly. "Good buy for now friends, we'll be in touch soon." Ted said and the line went dead as Ted hung up and as he did the team all turned to each other with the same expression and didn't have to speak for them to know what they were all thinking which was now for the first time they realize that they might have been beaten and D.C. was going to pay the price of their failure.


End file.
